Prince Ash Is 14
by ILoveEverything6
Summary: AU. Prince Ash of Gidel, the Pokémon and human, is 14. Pearlshipping.
1. Prince Ash Is 14 I

**I don't own Pokémon or If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas but I do own Vimtorhis, a language, King Jacob and Princess Emily.**

 **1**

 **Prince Ash**

 _ **1 November 2017-Wednesday**_

 _If I never held you_

 _ **I'm Prince Ash of Gidel, the Pokémon, and human.**_

 _I would never have a clue_

 _ **Gidel's where the highest beings reside.**_

 _How at last I'd find in you_

 _ **Limvee Pokémon means there's only one family of that species.**_

 _The missing part of me_

 _ **Gides, limvee Pokémon who protected Pokémon, and humans(which's why they had human forms) were Gidel's royal family.**_

 _In this world so full of fear_

 _ **When a limvee Pokémon turns 24 their true love is created, but not with King Gabriel of Gidel, my father.**_

 _Full of rage, and lies_

 _ **Sifnizem's the only human-only kingdom.**_

 _I can see the truth so clear_

 _ **10 years ago King Hayden of Sifnizem almost...KILLED ME...but my father sacrificed himself, and he escaped.**_

 _In your eyes_

 _ **He's envious of Pokémon powers, and wants to divide them, and humans, but can't because of me.**_

 _So dry your eyes_

 _ **I'm watching King Jacob, and Queen Delia of Gidel, my stepfather, and my birth mother, dance to...**_

 _...If I never knew you_

 _If I never felt this love_

 _ **at my 14th birthday ball, and wondering when will I dance with my true love.**_

 _I would have no linking of_

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCE ASH!**_

 _How precious life can be_

My human mom spotted me, and walked up to me holding the skirt of her baby pink long sleeved ball gown.

There's a gold crown with Gidel's crest engraved on it with a white gem on the middle and baby blue and pink gems on the sides over her shoulder length auburn curls that's in a ponytail.

She's also wearing gold studs and sparkly baby pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Her fingernails are sparkly baby pink.

"Can I have this dance, Hilem," she asked.

 _And I'm so grateful to you_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through_

"Of course, Nilgisvi," I answered as I closed my half blue half black journal with the crest in black on the blue half with my pen in it.

 _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you_

I put my hands on my mom's waist.

She put her left hand on my right arm, and we started dancing.

King Jacob, and Princess Emily of Gidel, my human stepfather, and half sister, started dancing together.

There's a gold crown with the crest engraved on it with a white gem on the middle and baby blue and bright blue gems on the sides over his short white hair.

He's wearing a baby pink military jacket over a white long sleeved button up shirt, baby pink slacks and baby pink loafers.

There's a diamond tiara over Emily's shoulder length baby pink curls that's in a ponytail.

She's wearing a white sleeveless ball gown and gold studs.

Her fingernails are sparkly white.

Sifnizem's the only human-only kingdom, and Gidel's where the highest Pokémon, and humans reside.

Limvee Pokémon meant there was only one family of that species, and gides, limvee Pokémon who protected Pokémon, and humans(which's why they had human forms)were Gidel's royal family.

When a limvee Pokémon turns 24 their true love is created, but not with King Gabriel of Gidel, my birth father.

10 years ago King Hayden of Sifnizem almost...KILLED ME...but he sacrificed himself, and the evil king escaped.

He's envious of pokémon's powers, and wants to divide them, and humans, but can't because of me...the only Pokémon, and human...

 _If I never held you_

 _I would never have a clue_

 _How at last I'd find in you_

 _The missing part of me_

 _In this world so full of fear_

 _Full of rage, and lies_

 _I can see the truth so clear_

 _In your eyes_

 _So dry your eyes_

 _If I..._

 _If I never knew you_

 _If I never felt this love_

 _I would have no linking of_

 _How precious life can be_

 _And I'm so grateful to you_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through_

 _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you_

 _I thought our love would be so beautiful_

 _Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

 _I never knew that fear, and hate could be so strong_

 _All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

 _But still my heart is saying we were right_

 _If I never knew you_

 _If I never felt this love_

 _I would have no linking of_

 _How precious life can be_

 _And I'm so grateful to you_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through_

 _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you..._

 _Cause if I never knew you(there's no moment I regret)_

 _If I never felt this love(since the moment that we met)_

 _I would have no linking of(if our time has gone too fast)_

 _How precious life can be(I've lived at last)_

 _And I'm so grateful to you_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through_

 _Empty as the sky_

 _Never knowing why_

 _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you_

 **Vimtorhis To English**

 **Sifnizem=Human**

 **Nilgisvi=Mother**

 **Limvee=One**

 **Hilem=Son**

 **Gidel=Two**

 **Vimtorhis=English**

 **Happy 14th birthday, Prince Ash!**

 **You review and the second chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	2. Prince Ash Is 14 II

**Here's the second chapter!**

 **HotXbun:The start was great!**

 **Frostburn243:This will be interesting…**

 **Thanks Frostburn243 and antheys17 for favouriting and following!**

 **I don't own Pokémon but I do own Stella, Michael and Gerardo, my OCs introduced in this chapter.**

 **Prince Ash**

My mom, and Jacob, walked into my room the next day.

Jacob is wearing a white blazer over a black long sleeved button up shirt, jeans and black loafers.

My mom's hair's straight and in a ponytail with a braided crown.

She's wearing a baby pink blazer over a white long sleeved button up shirt, a black knee length skirt and baby pink flats.

Her fingernails are baby pink.

She's also wearing baby pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

"Hey, Higvikuzgisvi," I greeted ",Nilgisvi."

"Hey, Higvikhilem," Jacob said ",Follow us."

I did to the main entrance of the palace to find a boy my age, a woman in her 40s, and...A BEAUTIFUL GIRL MY AGE!

She has pale skin, blue eyes and waist length bright blue hair with baby blue tips that's down with a gold headband over it.

She's wearing a sparkly pink button up vest with a blue back that's unbuttoned over a black strapless ankle length dress with a sparkly pink broken heart pattern, sparkly pink open toed heels and gold broken heart studs.

Her fingernails and toenails are sparkly pink.

She's also wearing sparkly pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

The boy has pale skin, dark brown eyes and short black hair.

He's wearing a black military jacket with a blue broken heart on the right that's unbuttoned over a blue long sleeved button up shirt, jeans and black loafers.

The woman has pale skin, golden eyes and shoulder length black hair that's down with a braided crown.

She's wearing a black military jacket that's unbuttoned over a pink long sleeved button up shirt, jeans, black trainers and a long gold chain neckless.

Her fingernails are black with gold tips.

She's wearing pink blush and lipstick, black eyeshadow with gold on the top and black mascara.

"Hello, Prince Ash," she said as she and the girl curtseyed while the boy bowed ",I'm Stella Vang, and these are my twins:Gerardo Vang, and...Dawn Vang."

SHE, MY MOM, AND JACOB, WANT DAWN, AND I, TO MARRY!

 _2 November 2017-Thursday_

 _Yesterday I wondered when would I find my true love, and today I found out my mom, Jacob, and Stella Vang, wanted..._

 _DAWN VANG..._

 _her daughter, and I, to marry._

 _Tomorrow I'm going to ask her to be my first date._

I drew _Dawn_ in my journal in bed that night.

I'm wearing half blue half black pyjama pants.

I closed my journal with my pencil in it, put it on my nightstand, and turned off my am-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _"Hello, Prince Ash. I'm Stella Vang, and these are my twins:Gerardo Vang, and...Dawn Vang."_

I dialled Dawn the next day.

There's a black cap with thin blue stripes over my black spikes.

I'm wearing a black short sleeved button up shirt with thin blue stripes, blue-coloured jeans and black loafers.

 **Dawn**

My phone on my throne-styled chair I was sitting on started ringing. I looked at the screen to see _Prince Ash_ , and answered it.

 **Prince Ash**

 _"Hello, Prince Ash,"_ Dawn said.

"Meet me at the palace, Dawn," I said. I hung up.

I was doodling in my journal sitting by my desk when Dawn, Gerardo, and Michael, the human royal day front door guard, walked into my room about 10 minutes later.

Her hair's down with a left side ponytail with a black headband over it.

She's wearing a black blazer with rolled up sleeves that's unbuttoned over a pink and black striped strapless ankle length dress with a gold broken heart, black heeled ankle boots and sparkly pink studs.

She's also wearing sparkly pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Gerardo is wearing a blue short sleeved button up shirt with a black broken heart pattern that's unbuttoned over a black V neck, his jeans and his black loafers.

Michael is wearing a half baby blue half white military jacket with Gidel's crest in gold sewn on the baby blue half that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, white slacks, white loafers and a half baby blue half green sash.

"Hello, Prince Ash," Dawn greeted curtseying while he and Gerardo bowed.

"These are twins:Dawn Vang, and Gerardo Vang, Michael," I said as I closed my journal ",What's your biggest dream, Gerardo?"

"To be a royal army's leader."

"Introduce Gerardo to Luke so I can be alone with Dawn, Michael."

"Of course, Ash." Gerardo, and Michael, walked out of the room.

"Will you have a date with me?"

"Yes. Where's my twin?" Dawn, and I, walked out of the room.

 **Prince Ash and Dawn will have a date!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the third chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


End file.
